


Partners

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic and aromantic; Although Kibum was perfectly content, he knew sometimes Minho would feel the toll of not being able to give him all that he “wanted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**T** he sound of air being pushed through closed lips seemed to echo within his ears. Kibum’s movements faltered. His fingers paused over the handle of the facet, lowering it down slowly so he could listen to the taller male who had been so keen on watching the football match all day. He knew the sound of the forced air all too well.

Within seconds he was in the living room with the other. Kibum’s eyes traveled to the score on the television. The younger male’s team was winning. Normally, this would be the time where Minho would be rushing into the kitchen enthusiastically to tell him about the score, but instead he found his partner still seated on the couch with tears threatening to fall down lightly pink-tinted cheeks.

He pressed his lips inward while tears prickled his own russet eyes at the way Minho filled his cheeks, forcing the air between his closed lips; a defense mechanism to stop himself from crying. It was rare for this sight to be seen. Something Kibum was so thankful for, but broke his heart when being faced with it. He moved closer to the taller male, seating himself beside him. 

“Minho,” he mumbled his name with a gentle gaze. He noticed the way Minho’s eyes shifted to him for a quick moment before his cheeks filled with air more frequent than prior to seeing him.

It was during moments like this that Minho’s body begged for some reassurance no matter how much he tries to deny it. 

And after four years with him, Kibum knew exactly what Minho needed to hear. 

He grabbed Minho’s hand, feeling the way it trembled under the touch. He gave a firm squeeze, one that acted like a supporter for all the pieces which were falling under the other’s hard self-judgement.

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Minho. You don’t have to change.” Kibum pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his shuddering torso, keeping him close. “I don’t need anything else besides having you next to me.”

_You’re all I need._

_Just the way you are._

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to come out of my writers block with a little something that is actually close to my heart. Thank you for reading and "The Snowball Effect" will be updated hopefully soon. <3


End file.
